


Money Matters

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Rentboy Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: "You fuck me because you love me.""I fuck you because you pay me."Just a tiny scene revolving around that. Harry gets cocky and Eggsy's having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's not even enough to this to be able to summarise or tag properly, but if you love Eggsy not taking any shit the way that I do, it might be worth 5 minutes of your time.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk to or somewhere to escape, I'm here for you," Harry said as he pulled a bunch of notes out of his wallet. He barely heard Eggsy's laugh, muffled through the t-shirt he was pulling over his head. "Something funny?"

"That ain't what this is." Eggsy finished putting his clothes in place, obviously not really interested in the conversation.

That didn't mean Harry was going to drop it though. "Isn't it? There must be a reason you keep coming back here."

"Yeah, you know there is. I'm doing this for my family." Maybe he did see Harry more often than any of his other regulars, but then he was good in bed, he paid well and he wasn't a complete animal. All of the others had at most one of them things going for them. Harry wasn't supposed to get attached though.

"Yes, but you could walk 10 minutes from here and have a dozen other men offer to take you to bed and pay you for the privilege. And yet you keep coming back to me." Harry's lip curled up, a dark look in his eye. "You fuck me because you love me."

"I'm trying to make a better like for my family. As long as there's sad old fucks like you, that can't pull a bloke like me without throwing money at him, rich enough and willing to pay, I'm getting a step closer every time." Eggsy stalked over to him, the look in his eyes matching Harry's. "I fuck you because you pay me."

Harry reached for his wallet, pulling out another was of cash and tossing it on the bed. "Then by all means, take another step."

Eggsy shook his head. "Nah. Keep it. We're done." He headed for the door and pulled it open with more force than was strictly necessary.

"Be careful, Eggsy. I don't think your little family would be so happy if they knew where that money came from and what you did to get it." Eggsy scoffed at him and walked out with a mumbled 'wanker', slamming the door behind him.


End file.
